cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dogmobile
|enemies = |likes = Racing, being with Matthew, helping others, going fast, high-speed chases, freedom, taunting his foes, winning, his friends, flying, positive emotions|dislikes = Losing, villains, danger, being called "just a car", negative emotions, any form of ill treatment towards Matthew|powers = Turbo speed Flight Camouflage Hydraulics Build-in radar Racing skills|weapons =Heat-seeking missiles |fate = Safely wins the Columbia 500 and remains a member of the Wooten Gang|affiliations = |quote = |alias = Talking Car}} '''Dogmobile '''is Hugo's fast-talking car and the deuteragonist in the episode with the same name in the Nature Dragon franchise. After refusing to buy a new car, Hugo builds his own high-tech car with artificial intelligence and voice. He becomes close friends with his creator and his school friends as well as the team vehicle of the Wooten Gang. Background Dogmobile is one of Hugo's advanced and brilliant creations. He is programmed with the most powerful defense mechanisms in the entire world. Dogmobile is programmed to be more than transportation to the Wooten Gang, he's programmed to be a racer and a sympathetic friend to whomever he meets. Personality Dogmobile is introduced as cheeky, streetwise, fast-talking, and witty. He was programmed with no human emotions besides happiness. He barely felt the emotions that are rare in everyday life such as anger, sadness, fear, and frustration. He dreams of living of nice, easy-going live with no problems. As the episode progressed, Dogmobile began to develop the everyday human emotions and to experience problems that are too complicated to fix. While Dogmobile was having problems himself, Matthew was having problems himself too. Despite being a car, Dogmobile developed a sympathetic heart. He had confidence in Matthew and in himself when they were both afraid of failure. Even though, Matthew has brothers, Dogmobile poses as a comforting brotherly figure to him during races or when the two are alone. Being a device created by Matthew Wooten, he downloaded all of his allies and enemies into his memory drive. He liked and respected all of Matthew's friends and family. However, it took him a while to warm up to Eddie since he had a strained relationship with Matthew. He doesn't like anyone who abuses or threatens him or his friends. He was easily intimidated by the Terrible Truck when they first met. Despite having insecurities, Dogmobile is eternally optimistic and positive. He always has confidence in anyone he meets. Physical appearance Dogmobile is a Lincoln Continental Convertible from the '60s. However, Dogmobile is way more advanced than the regular model. He's programmed with turbo speed, camouflage, hydraulics, radar, defense mechanisms, and the ability to fly. He has purple interior and after winning the Columbia 500, he had a purple paint-job with the sponsor name "Wooten-Mastiffs" on the sides of the car painted in yellow. Powers and Abilities * '''Artificial Voice: '''Dogmobile ws programmed with the voice that sounds like a rapper. * '''Artificial Intelligence: '''Dogmobile is one of the Wooten creations to be programmed with a powerful artificial intelligence. * '''Turbo Speed: '''With or without the jet engine or wings, Dogmobile can go to about 196 miles per hour. But later in the episode, Matthew increased his speed to 221. According to Matthew, when he's using the jet engine or flying, Dogmobile goes to about 400 miles per second. * '''Flight: '''In the Third Wooten, Matthew gave Dogmobile the ability to fly. * '''Camouflage: '''As demonstrated at Derby Dash, Dogmobile is able to convert his paint-job into a different color, so his foes won't be able to find or see him. * '''Hydraulics: '''If an enemy, missile, bullet, or anything is heading towards Dogmobile, he can use his hydraulics to avoid the incoming weapon or foe. * '''Radar: '''Matthew programmed Dogmobile with a powerful radar that's ensured to locate his friends, family, foes, or some person. * '''Expert Racing Skills: '''As demonstrated in Derby Dash, the Great Dane's mansion, and the Columbia 500 race track, Dogmobile was shown to highly skilled in racing which lead to his own victory. Appearances Dogmobile After Matthew had constant trouble with his old car, he asked Eddie, if he could buy a new one but he angrily disagreed. Rebecca gave Matthew the idea of making a car since Eddie specifically said he couldn't buy a car. Matthew got the blueprints out and immediately got to work. By the morning, he was done with Dogmobile. He lowered him down to the garage where Eddie saw him and was completely shocked and briefly angry when he accused Matthew of buying a car. Matthew calmly told Eddie that he didn't buy a car, he made it himself. He showed Dogmobile to the gang and they were happily amazed with Dogmobile and his design. He's inadvertently activated when Charlie accidentally said "Bow-wow Dogmobile." By hearing the car talk, the gang was merely surprised. Dogmobile was introduced to Charles and the gang. He playfully teased Eddie when he learned that Eddie is the one who didn't want Matthew to buy a car. Matthew drove the gang to school. By the time, they got to school, Michael and the gang were amazed at Dogmobile. Butch and his gang saw Dogmobile and they immediately taunted him. Matthew activated one of Dogmobile's defense mechanisms which sprayed cow manure on Butch and his gang. They left the school humiliated. During the last class of the day, Matthew decided to enter Dogmobile into the Columbia 500, so he can get a sponsorship named after his family and adoptive family name. Meanwhile, Butch creates a truck that is programmed with an artificial voice, intelligence and powerful weapons systems named the Terrible Truck, who became a dangerous threat to Dogmobile. Matthew let Charles sign the permission slip when Eddie angrily disagreed to sign it. The next day at school, Butch showed off his truck to Matthew, Dogmobile, and the school gang. Learning that the Terrible Truck is programmed an artificial voice and powerful weapons, the gang was easily intimidated by the Truck. Butch boastfully claimed that the Terrible Truck is better than Dogmobile. Matthew decided to make a bet against Butch and his truck. Whoever wins the Columbia 500, will have to pay the sponsorship's bills. If Butch won the race, Matthew will have to pay his sponsorship's bills and he'll take great pleasure in destroying Dogmobile. Matthew hesitantly agreed. Back in the lab, Dogmobile asked Matthew about the emotion fear. Matthew quickly comforted Dogmobile and promised him that he'll do everything to prevent that happening. The next afternoon after school, the gang (except Eddie) headed to the beach to train. Unfortunately, Archibald forgot to pack the speedometer which would track Dogmobile's speed. Matthew didn't know how to track Dogmobile's speed until he saw a sign that said Derby Dash. The gang headed to Derby Dash and in order for Matthew to enter the race track, he had to disguise himself as a racer. The gang saw the Great Dane walking into a portable bathroom. By using his extendable arms, Metal Matthew steals the Great Dane's uniform and covers Matthew in mud to make him a lookalike of the Great Dane. Matthew and Dogmobile snuck into the arena but they got into a competition with the deranged derby racer and the Great Dane's archenemy, Turbo Crusher mistaken Matthew for the Great Dane himself. Matthew and Dogmobile are able to defeat the deranged derby racers and hold off Crusher long enough. Dogmobile gets stuck in mud and Matthew is unable to free Dogmobile from the mud. Just in the nick of time, Eddie and the real Great Dane quickly rescued Matthew and they managed to defeat Crusher. Matthew is exposed and wins the Derby Dash trophy much to the Great Dane's bitter rage. On the ride back to the castle, Eddie scolds Matthew for his actions and angrily disowns Matthew as his own adoptive son. A shocked and angered Matthew pulls the trailer over where he explains his reasons to save Dogmobile and prove the Terrible Terrier wrong about what he said. Those words deeply touched Eddie and Danny. Matthew managed to reconcile with the Great Dane by giving him back his trophy. To show how sorry he was for his reckless mischief, Matthew gave the Great Dane his trophy and he warmly accepted Matthew's apology. Back in the lab, Matthew learns that Butch increased the Terrible Truck's speed 20 times than Dogmobile. Upon learning that, Matthew broke into tears fearing that he'll lose his friend after the race. Feeling remorse for Matthew's sadness, he reassures him by telling his creator, that he'll always be there for him. Showing sympathy for Matthew's crying, Dogmobile promised Matthew that if he ends up being destroyed, he'll be there for him. The next morning, Matthew and Dogmobile went over to the Great Dane's mansion to help them train for the Columbia 500 which was tomorrow. The training was complicated at first but Danny gave Matthew by telling him a story from his early times as a racer which gave Matthew faith. The next afternoon, Matthew and Dogmobile began the race. For the first 50 laps, it's was hard for Matthew since he was mostly scared but thanks to the gang's support, Matthew grew more self-confidence and was able to pass the other racers and get to the top 5. At the next pitstop, while the others were congratulating Matthew for making into the top 5 until Butch came over to Matthew and coldly discouraged him. Once again, Dogmobile reassured Matthew by saying Butch is scared about losing. Matthew's confidence is bolstered. He gets back on the track and passes all of the four racers with ease. Matthew tries to pass Butch, only for him to ram him into a wall. By using one of Dogmobile's hydraulics, the duo break free of Butch, cross the finish line and win the race. The Terrible Truck ends up destroyed and Butch is defeated and loses his popularity. Before Matthew got the chance to sign any papers for his sponsorship, he drove to the woods to find Eddie. Matthew and Eddie are able to reconcile with each other and Eddie agrees to become Matthew's crew chief. Dogmobile is upgraded with a new paint job and a spoiler. He, Matthew, and Eddie happily race on the Great Dane's racing track. A photo is later taken and placed in the family album. The Black Lion Dogmobile will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Trivia * Dogmobile is the first Wooten creation to be a vehicle. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Vehicles Category:TV Animation characters Category:Transportation Category:American characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Animated characters Category:Race Cars Category:Royalty Category:Transformed characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Teenagers